The Dark Avenger
"The Dark Avenger" is the 2nd movie in the 3rd level in the The DC Movie Universe. Cast Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth Tom Selleck as Commissioner James Gordon Samuel L Jackson as Lucius Fox Bill Paxton as Detective Harvey Bullock Salma Hayek as Detective Renee Montoya Anthony Mackie as Detective Crispus Allen Armie Hammer as Detective Jim Corrigan Natalie Portman as Vicki Vale Jennifer Garner as Selina Kyle/Catwoman Ben Kingsley as Dr. Hugo Strange Jason Alexander as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin Mia Farrow as Dr. Leslie Thompkins Hugh Grant as Henri Ducard Laurence Fishburne as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Plot In Gotham City, a young couple, the wealthy Cobblepots, are in the hospital, awaiting for their newborn child. The doctor then walks in and tells them that their child is born with deforms. He then reveals to them the baby, who has a beaked nose and fused fingers that resemble flippers. The couple are shocked, but they love him regardless and name him Oswald, after his grandfather. As Oswald grew up, he was constantly bullied by the kids at school for his deformities and always carried an umbrella around, due to his mother's fear of him getting pneumonia after a drowning incident. In present Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot is now one of the richest men in the city due to large investments, but, unknown to everyone else, for the past few years, he's been dealing illegal activity, such as theft, trafficking weapons, mob boss, and fencing stolen items. He's known as the Penguin in the criminal underworld due to his strange appearance. One day, at the Gotham Police Department, Commissioner Gordon introduces the new transfer, Detective Jim Corrigan to Detectives Bullock, Montoya, and Crispus Allen. Gordon then assigns Corrigan to be Allen's partner. At Wayne Manor, in the Batcave, Bruce trains by working the punching bag when Alfred tells him he's got a visitor. He goes upstairs and meets the visitor, Vicki Vale, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who would like an exclusive interview with him. Bruce is charmed by her and invites her out on a date at the manor to have the interview which she accepts. Bruce then heads back down to the Batcave, where he learns about a shipment of weapons coming in for Penguin. He suits up and heads out in the Batmobile. At the docks, Allen and Corrigan wait in their squad car to get evidence of the shipment. Allen asks Corrigan about what brought him to Gotham, but Corrigan acts rude to him and tells him he got transferred due to some rumors of him accepting bribes from a mob boss. They then spot the approaching shipping boat and get out to investigate. Batman arrives and hides in the shadows as he spies on Penguin and his goons. He then quickly moves in and takes out some of the men when Allen and Corrigan arrive and order the men to put their hands up. Penguin though ends up opening fire on them with his umbrella, forcing Batman to save them as he disarms Penguin, but Penguin's goons open fire on them and when Allen gets shot in the shoulder, Batman gets them to safety and removes the bullet and treats Allen's wound. He then mysteriously disappears, leaving the 2 new cops in amazement. Batman though finds out that Penguin and his goons have escaped with the weapons, but he manages to capture one of the goons and interrogates him, but the goon is revealed to be new to the gang and doesn't know anything about the plan. Batman then tells Allen to tell Commissioner Gordon that Penguin's escaped and now has enough firepower to rule Gotham. While they talk, Corrigan finds a bullet that hit one of Penguin's goons, but instead of taking it as evidence, he tosses it in the ocean and then sneers. Batman then is about to leave when he spots a familiar figure running through the rooftops and he sets off to investigate. He chases the figure across rooftops until he catches her, but he soon realizes it's Catwoman. Catwoman is delighted to see him and tells him that she missed him. She then tells him that she's been out of town, looting other people and decided to come back to see him so they can play their "game". Batman tries to stop her, but she gets too close and flirts with him and then jumps off the rooftop, leaving Batman with the loot. Catwoman tells him she'll see him around and then sets off, leaving Batman with the loot. Batman notes that she's such an interesting and fascinating woman. The next day, Bruce visits Wayne Enterprises where he visits Lucius, who supplies him with a new Batsuit. Bruce then tells Lucius his plans of promoting him, but Lucius says that in order to do that, he'd have to talk with the CEO. Bruce though tells Lucius that he plans on promoting him out of WayneTech since it's beneath Lucius's business expertise and then leaves with the new batsuit. At the police station, Allen and Corrigan report to Gordon about what happened at the docks, causing Gordon to drop them from the case and assign it to Bullock and Montoya instead. Allen though is furious and demands to be put back on the case, but when Gordon refuses, he angrily storms out of the office. The next day, Bruce goes on his date with Vicki Vale, who interviews him about his life, philanthropy, Wayne Enterprises, and his travels around the world. But when she brings up his parents' deaths, Bruce goes silent, causing Vicki to stop the recording and apologize to him. Bruce though tells her that their deaths was the reason for his travels, so he could learn to take back what was stolen from him. Vicki though comforts him over their death and the 2 grow closer. Afterwards, Bruce ends up enjoying himself and asks Vicki out on another date, which she accepts. Later, Alfred tells Bruce that he's pleased that he enjoyed himself with Vicki and thinks that she might be the one and Bruce thinks he might be right. At the hideout, Penguin praises his men for being able to salvage some weapons and tells them that his plan to take over Gotham by holding GothCorp hostage to prevent anyone from stopping them. Suddenly, Jim Corrigan walks in and greets Penguin, revealing himself to be a corrupt cop working for Penguin. Jim reveals that he sabotaged Allen's attempts to stop them and collect evidence, but tells him that Allen is still continuing to investigate. Penguin though tells him that if he continues to be a problem, he'll have to take care of him. That night, while investigating Penguin and his gang, Batman thinks back to his training with Henri Ducard, who taught him how to track down criminals. As the 2 climb up a mountain in Tibet, Henri tells young Bruce that they're tracking down a Chinese drug lord and that every criminal leaves behind a clue in some way. Henri then finds a trace of the crook's blood on a rock from a stab wound. Henri ends up analyzing it with his heightened senses and tells Bruce that he's further up the mountain and they continue upward. They then venture up and come across a remote cabin where the drug lord and his men are hiding out. Bruce is about to set off, but Henri stops him and tells him that there's a certain way to catch crooks like this and to follow his lead. Henri and Bruce then take to the shadows and Henri uses some tranquilizer darts while Bruce uses his martial arts to take down the rest of the guards. Henri then gives Bruce a sword as they hold the drug lord hostage and tells him to decide on whether this man should be killed or should let justice decide his fate. Bruce holds the sword to his throat and is about to strike him down, when he stops and ends up knocking the crook unconscious and tells him that he'll let justice handle him. Henri then congratulates him for completing his training and tells him that he's now a master crimefighter. Back to the present, Batman ends up running into Catwoman, who swipes his utility belt and leads him on a chase until they run into Penguin and his gang. Bullock and Montoya are then revealed to be holding a sting and end up getting exposed when they arrive, leading to a huge fight. Batman and Catwoman manage to take out some of the goons, but Batman ends up injured and Penguin and his men get away. Catwoman though manages to get Batman to safety, where he contacts Alfred and has him send the Batmobile. Batman thanks Catwoman for her help and admits that she isn't as bad as he thought and that she might have some good in her. Catwoman though admits that she can't let her favorite "toy" get broken. Batman then ends up at the Batcave, where Alfred tries to tend to his wounds, but he ends up calling Dr. Leslie Thompkins, an old friend of Thomas Wayne who comforted Bruce after their deaths and knows his secret identity as Batman. Leslie ends up tending to him and tells him to rest for the night and offers to stay to help him. While Bruce rests, Alfred tells Leslie that he's worried about Bruce continuing to be Batman and she admits she isn't fond of it as well and they both want Bruce to find someone and give up his life as Batman. The next day, Bruce wakes up and realizes that today's the day his parents died. Later, he and Leslie visit Crime Alley and lay down a bouquet of roses down on the spot where they were killed. When they return, Bruce immediately locks himself in his father's study and stays in there for hours. Vicki then arrives to visit and Alfred tells her what's going on. She then walks in and sits by Bruce and ends up comforting him as he cries on her shoulder. The 2 then end up sharing a kiss and officially become a couple. Vicki even suggests that Bruce see a psychiatrist to deal with his grief, which Bruce reluctantly agrees to. The next day, he visits Dr. Hugo Strange, an adult psychiatrist and a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum as well. During the session, Hugo asks Bruce some questions about his parents' deaths, but Bruce is uncomfortable with answering them. Hugo then decides to use a newest therapy device that will allow him to read his thoughts and true feelings. Bruce tries to fight the machine at first, but when Hugo continues to press him, an image of bats appear on the screen, revealing to Hugo his secret identity as Batman. Bruce though doesn't know this and ends up leaving and never returns. Hugo though smiles and downloads Bruce's memories onto a disk. That night, Bruce and Vicki go to a charity gala where Bruce tells Vicki about his session. Vicki then leaves to go talk to a friend when Bruce ends up running into a woman. The woman introduces herself as Selina Kyle, an animal rights activist that's currently in charge of an organization to give animals shelter and protection. The 2 talk for a while and Bruce finds himself fascinated by her, as does Selina. The 2 even flirt with each other, then Selina offers him a dance. Bruce at first refuses, due to him dating Vicki, but she convinces him and the 2 enjoy themselves. Selina then ends up telling him about her life, she was a kid, she had an abusive mother and she ended up running away, but was forced to become a prostitute in order to get by, until she decided to get her life together and to not let animals be hurt the way she was. Bruce realizes that he and her are a lot alike and begins to question his relationship with Vicki. Selina then tells him she has to go, but gives him her number before she leaves. Bruce though doesn't tell Vicki about this and tells Alfred about her and how they have a lot in common and asks Alfred about what he should do. Alfred though just tells him to follow his heart. Meanwhile, Selina returns home to her apartment, where her cat, Isis greets her. Selina pets her as she changes into her Catwoman outfit and plans on looting Wayne Manor. But once she arrives on the property, she accidentally sets off the security system, causing Bruce to suit up as Batman and chase after her. He manages to catch her, but she manages to escape, but leaves the loot. Batman though refuses to let her escape and continues after her and catches her in a batarope. She manages to escape, but her mask falls off, exposing her secret identity to her, much to Batman's shock, who stops her and unmasks himself to her. Selina smiles at knowing that her 2 favorite people are one in the same and realizes they have more in common than they thought. Bruce tries to talk to her, but the police arrive, forcing Selina to escape while Batman manages to head back to the Batcave. At Penguin's lair, Hugo appears and offers Penguin knowledge of Batman's secret identity. Penguin is interested and asks him, but he tells him to give him $1,000,000 for the info. When Penguin refuses, Hugo leaves and tells him he's got 24 hours to reconsider. Outside of the lair, Bullock and Montoya are staking out the place, but, unknown to them, Allen is also outside the lair. Bullock and Montoya then decide to move in right as Allen heads in there and aims his gun at Penguin and his goons, but is shocked when he finds Corrigan among them and realizes he's a corrupt cop working for Penguin. Bullock and Montoya wait outside and watch as Allen confronts Corrigan. An angry Allen threatens to report him to Gordon, but Corrigan manages to convince him to fight him. The 2 then fight, but with Allen gaining the upper hand. Once Corrigan realizes he's outmatched, he takes out his gun and shoots Allen in the head, killing him, much to Montoya and Bullock's horror. An angry Montoya and Bullock attack Penguin and his men and Montoya viciously beats Corrigan for betraying them and killing Allen, but when Bullock calls for her, he distracts her long enough for Corrigan to shoot her in the shoulder and escape with Penguin and his goons. Once he and Penguin arrive at the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin's cover-up, Penguin realizes that Corrigan might be a problem and shoots him in the chest with his umbrella, killing him. At the police station, Bullock and Montoya tell Gordon about Corrigan's betrayal and Allen's death. Gordon then realizes how strong Penguin really is and that they'll need Batman's help to take him down. The next day, Bruce is conflicted now that he knows Selina is Catwoman and talks to Leslie about what to do, but she tells him the same thing Alfred told him. Later, Vicki arrives to visit where Bruce makes his decision and breaks up with her, devastating Vicki as Bruce chooses Selina. That night, Catwoman sneaks down at the lounge to steal from Penguin when she overhears his plan to invade and take GothCorp hostage. She quickly heads to Wayne Manor where she tells Bruce about Penguin's plan. He suits up and the 2 head to the police station where they warn Gordon and the police but are too late as Penguin broadcasts that he's taken GothCorp hostage and demands $2,000,000 by 10:00 or else a bomb will go off, killing everyone in GothCorp. Hugo ends up joining Penguin to GothCorp to get him to accept his answer. Penguin accepts the deal, but Hugo demands his money first. Penguin though tells him to wait till the ransom is paid, but Hugo refuses to wait. Batman and Catwoman then head to GothCorp in the Batwing where Batman calls Lucius and tells him to use Wayne Enterprises' new cell phone sonar tech to create a computer system to spy on the whole building of GothCorp. He and Catwoman then sneak into the building through the roof while Gordon, Bullock, Montoya, and a SWAT team storm the lower levels. Batman and Catwoman use the new sonar to take out most of Penguin's goons. Catwoman then confronts Penguin while Hugo confronts Batman and aims a gun at him. Hugo reveals that he knows his secret identity and threatens to expose it to the criminal underworld and also reveals that he's obsessed with Batman and has been studying him for months now and now finally has his answer. Batman though manages to disarm him and manages to take him down, but when Hugo's about to shout his identity, Batman knocks him unconscious. Penguin though manages to injure Catwoman and is about to kill her with his umbrella sword when Batman confronts him and manages to defeat him. Gordon and his men then arrive and manage to arrest Penguin's men, but Penguin tries to escape on his umbrella. Batman though tosses a batarang at it, short-circuiting it and causing Penguin to fall and he falls to his supposed death. Later, while watching Gordon, Montoya, and Bullock arrest Hugo and Penguin's men, Batman thanks Catwoman for her help. Catwoman then tells him that she hopes this is just the beginning. Batman then admits his feelings for her and she admits hers for him and the 2 share a kiss and officially become a couple. Later, Penguin's hand emerges from the hole he fell down, revealing that he's alive, until a green, scaly hand grabs him and drags him down into the sewers. The next day, Bruce and Selina enjoy themselves on their date at a cafe while watching Vicki's report about last night. Hugo was sent to Arkham Asylum after delusional ranting about Batman being Bruce Wayne, which no one believed. Vicki also reports about the deaths of Corrigan and Allen and Lucius's new promotion as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce and Selina then leave as they hop in a limo and have Alfred drive them home while they share another kiss. In a mid-credits scene, Batman sits in the Batcave, where he makes a call to the Hall of Justice to test its communication network. Martian Manhunter answers his call and assures him that construction on the Hall has been going smoothly and should be ready in a few more months. Batman then asks about the transporter system, which Martian Manhunter is hesitant to answer and tells him that they're "working out a few bugs" with the transporters. Batman though assures him that he can have some of his top scientists work with them to fix the transporters. He then tells J'onn that he's counting on him to oversee the Hall of Justice's construction, but J'onn assures him that he can trust him to get the job done. Batman then hangs up. In a post-credits scene, while taking out some robbers in an alleyway, a strange portal opens up as a terrifying creature called a Parademon comes out and attacks Batman. Batman struggles to fight it, but manages to defeat it. He then notices the creature's strange weapons and technology and suspects them to be from an alien world. He then wonders what this creature was doing on Earth and begins to fear something big coming to Earth.